1. Field
The disclosed technology relates generally to a switching complex, a flexible display apparatus having the switching complex and a method of generating an input signal using the switching complex. More particularly, certain aspects of the disclosed technology relate to a switching complex capable of being easily inputted, a flexible display apparatus having the switching complex and a method of generating an input signal using the switching complex.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Because of flat panel displays' various desirable characteristics such as low power consumption, small thickness, small size, etc., flat panel displays are been widely used in various fields. A typical flat panel display apparatus includes a thin panel, a circuit applying a signal to the panel, a module, a case, etc.
Some flat panel display apparatuses include flexible display panels that can be bent. Display panels capable of being bent are more resistant to external impact, which can improve yield and portability.
However, input area of many portable flat panel display apparatuses are small, making them prone to mistyping a key pad or a touch screen by the user. In particular, when a main operation such as on/off, mode change, start/end of an application, etc., is mistyped, the operation may not execute as intended by the user.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, various input elements have been tried for use in flat panel display apparatuses. However, when a sensing element is added, manufacturing cost increases, and in addition, a compensating process may be required to compensate minor sensing errors. Thus, it is undesirable to use additional input elements in flat panel display apparatuses.